Personality Glitch
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Seto Kaiba has ended up in the mental hospital and Yami thinks it has something to do with the Millenium Rod.Will one boy's love be enough to save Kaiba? YaoiSK rated M for language and future lemon
1. Prolouge

Yamia: Hey there everyone!!!! Me and my friend Tomoka (you can see her work her too) thought of this while watching Yu-Gi-Oh! on Saturday, July 17th.....Kaiba defeated Joey!!!!!!woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen,I had to say that, for I am a loyal Kaiba fangirl who will cheer for him whenever he duels!!!! Anyway, on with the fic!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I,Yamia and my friend Tomoka do not own YGO, but we do own the plot....and we're also working on getting YGO for Christmas....  
  
Chapter 1: Prolouge  
  
"Hey Yug, raise up the volume, I wanna hear what there sayin'..."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
'In other news, the Millionare CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba-san, has ended up in a mental hospital for unknown reasons late last night. Now the young Vice President of Kaiba Corp.  
Mokuba Kaiba-san, Kaiba-san's younger brother, will take over the company until doctors can figure out what has happened to Kaiba-san. Now here's Kikuchi-san with the weather. Ki-'  
  
"Kaiba's.....in the looney bin...." Joey muttered, turning off the t.v.  
  
"How did that happen? There's nothing in the world that can make Kaiba end up in the mental hospital...." Yugi wondered.  
  
"I think we should go to that hospital and find out what happened to Kaiba. I sense this has something to do the Millenium Rod...."said Yami standing up and walking over to the door.  
  
"The Millenium Rod? I thought that belonged to Marik?" Joey said.  
  
"Back in ancient Egypt, Kaiba was known as the Dark Priest and he was the original wielder of the rod...."Yami explained.  
  
"Really?" Joey asked in awe. This is what happens when you don't go with your best friend to help find out his past.  
  
"Well, I think we should go now. That hospital doesn't stay open all day...." Yugi said.  
  
"Ok then, let's go!!!"Joey said, jumping off the couch and to the door.  
  
Yamia: here you go, the prolouge to the story. hope you enjoyed it!!please review this!!!!i really love reviews!!!!(wink,wink) 


	2. Chapter 1: A Simple Visit

Yamia:hi all!!!!im back with the first chapter!!!!if you're confused,the first chapter was only the prolouge,this is the real chapter one.so all of you enjoy!!!!and to my dear co-author Tomoka-chan....download Hyde's old solo song 'Hello'!!!!do it,please!!!!thanks!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!The only YGO related things i do own are trading cards,video games,some fanfics and a costume from Party City which i went trick or treating with two years ago.....-  
  
Chapter 1: A Simple Visit  
  
"And who are you here to see again?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
"His room is on the third floor, room number 275."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yugi, Yami, Joey and Marik all walked up to the elevator, trying to ignoring all the reporters there trying to get infomation about Kaiba from the workers there at the hospital. They had tried to get Mokuba to come with them, but he was stuck in a meeting for expanding Kaiba Corp. into cities Nagasaki and Hiroshima. When they reached the third floor, an unexpected surprise visited them all.  
  
"Are you here to see Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"What connections do have with him?"  
  
"Are you in anyway related him?"  
  
A flood of reporters where crowded around the elevator, asking questions of anyone who got off of it. There were also reporters asking questions to the muscled guards blocking every door from the reporters.  
  
"How are we supposed to get through this?"Marik asked, turning his back from the flashing lights and questions.  
  
"How do they come up with these questions?" Yami asked.  
  
"I guess we should just force our way through..." Yugi suggested.  
  
"Right, Joey Wheeler will happily do it!!"Joey said, rolling up his sleeves and stepping forward." All right, move out of the way!!!And no, were not here to see Seto Kaiba!!!" Joey lied as an after thought.  
  
Joey started pushing and shoving his way through the mass of reporters, making a small way for Yugi, Yami, Marik and other people who were in the elevator a way through out of the chaos. Once they were through, they had reached another road block on their way to see Kaiba. More reporters asking questions to the unmoveable guards. The gang still looked for Kaiba's door and noticed that the farther they went, the less reporters were crowded around a door. They finally reached Kaiba's room, however, that door was still blocked by a guard.  
  
"Why are you here?"the guard asked.  
  
"We're here to see Seto Kaiba." Yugi said in a whisper as a small gaggle of reporters walked by.  
  
"Are you four undercover reporters?"the guard asked.  
'What a stupid question to ask...' "Do we look like reporters?"Malik asked, annoyed.  
  
The guard furrowed his eyebrows."Take out any belongings you have with you."  
  
They did as they were told, pulling out anything they had with them on a table next to the guard. The only things they pulled out were-The Millenium Puzzle and Rod, three pairs of keys(Yugi's keys, Joey's keys, and Malik's keys), two dimes, and a pack of gum. The guard looked at the puzzle and rod with wary eyes. He picked them up and looked them over two times.  
  
"What are these, some kind of new camera?"the guard asked. ((what a stupid character i made....))  
  
"They're not some new camera's, they're family heirlooms."Malik lied, grabbing the items out of the guards hands.  
  
"Fine then," The guard growled." But I should warn you that Mr. Kaiba isn't acting normally as he usually would. It's like his personality keeps changing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's like one minute he acts like someone from an ancient time and the next he acts all cold, as if we were strangers." The guard said, glancing back at Kaiba's door.  
  
"Well can we go in?"Joey asked, getting annoyed with the guard.  
  
" Huh? O-o of course."the guard stepped aside, letting them in without letting the reporters know what was going on. The minute they walked in and the guard shut door, it looked like the inside of an Egyptian temple.  
  
"Woah, what is this place?"Joey asked, astounded with his new surroundings.  
  
"This looks like High Priest Seth's temple." Yami whispered.  
  
"Who?"Joey asked, yet again.  
  
"That was Seto in his past life."Malik answered.  
  
"Guys!!!Look over there!!!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Sure enough, High Priest Seth was sitting on a throne, with the Millenium Rod in hand, and glaring at them with a smirk on his face.  
  
Yamia:welp,that's all i can think of right now,please review and tell me what cha think 'k?sorry for switching Marik's name with Malik.i just couldn't help it.anyway,please review!!!!don't forget to thank my co-author too!!!ja! 


	3. Chapter 2: A Nightmares' Sanctuary

Yamia: Hiya minna-sans! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but that's what happens when Kids WB stops showing new episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh, I just lose all of my inspiration...

Brago: Thats not all you lose...

Yamia:(glare) I forgot to introduce my new co-author since Tomoka thought it was best to die on me. So here's Brago-kun from Zatch Bell!

Brago: When did it become Brago-kun?

Yamia: Since just now. Anyway, to make up for lost time, I made this chapter longer than the other one! Woot! So please enjoy! Brago-kun, say the disclaimer...

Brago:(sigh) Yamia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Zatch Bell, or me for that matter(Hey!).But she does own this fanfic idea. Steal it and you die by my hands...

Yamia: Arigato Brago-kun!

Brago: Just get on with the fic...

-

Personality Glitch

Chapter 2: A Nightmare's Sanctuary

(A/Nagain: I must be getting really annoying right? Gomen nasai minna-sans, but I really just wanted to say there is a smidget of Tea bashing in here. Its not extreme or anything, so don't start sending me hate mail instead of review! I have nothing against Tea(except her Ra damned friendship speeches),but one of my friends does, and she threatend to write a...(shudder) a Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor lemon yaoi story if I didn't put in the bashing! She said she would put it under my two mattresses which she knows I can't lift even if God told me to, so it would haunt me in my dreams. So I just put a little name calling in it 'k? Please don't hate me! I just can't stand Weevil/Rex stories(cuddles her little Rex plushie). And again, please don't hate me! Onegai! Ja for now.)

Darkness.

' Where am I?'

Destruction.

' Who are you?'

Power.

' Who are you?'

A deep chuckle resounded throughout the dark, quiet emptiness. He looked around, confused. He couldn't tell which way was up and down, left and right. All he could tell, was that he was lost.

' Well, well, well. Look who we have here, my little pet. Seto Kaiba.'

Arms wrapped itself around Seto's slender waist. He felt a small kiss on his left cheek and heard another chuckle. Seto pushed away and turned around, ready to strike. But there wasn't anything to strike. Just darkness.

" Who are you? Where are you?"

' I am you, Seto Kaiba. I am everywhere you are and my name is Seth. I was using your body for awhile, I was wondering when you were finally going to wake up.'

" Nani? Taking over my... I don't believe you! Show yourself now!"

' You're an idiot.' Seth answered back. Seth appeared before Seto and a golden light flooded into the emptiness they were in. Seto got a good look at Seth and thought he was in some kind of museum. Seth was dressed in what looked like ancient Egyptain clothes.

' And like I said before, I am you, you are my reincarnation.'

" What do you mean reincarnation?" Seto demanded.

' I mean I was alive during Ancient Egypt, I died during that time and my soul was reincarnated into your body. That is what I mean by you were reincarnated stupid.' Seth said,adding an eyeroll to show sarcasm.

Seto stared at Seth in bewiderment. This had to be another trick to make him sell Kaiba Corp., courtesy of Maximillion Pegasus. Seto scoffed at the mirror image of himself and turned his back to it. Nothing in this world was going to make him sell Kaiba Corp. Nothing. He had worked to hard to get to where he was today and he and Mokuba had all the emotional scars ( and for Seto, physical scars) to prove it.

' Who said this had anything to do with Pegasus?'

" Wha- how did you- I never said that out loud!"

' I told you, I am you Seto, in mind, body and spirit. So lets get it straight this time around hmm?' Seth asked, smiriking as he saw Seto frown.

Seth took out his Millenium Rod and started staring at it, losing interest in looking at Seto. What would it take to Seto understand everything that has been going on for the last two years?

' Didn't you ever wonder why you could read those Egyptian hieroglyps when you were looking at the God card Ra?' Seth asked suddenly.

" No." Seto said plainly, looking around to Seth and narrowing his eyes at him for asking that stupid question.

' I bet you have. You lied to Mokuba too, telling him to go back to sleep when he asked you what was wrong.'

Seto turned around fully to Seth wide-eyed. Nobody knew about that, he never told anyone about it. Mokuba didn't even remember it, he was too sleepy to remember anything that happened that night, during Seto's tournament.

' All three Egyptian Gods were mine once, until someone took them away from me and sealed them away to eternal sleep just because I wanted to destroy him and conquer the world.' Seth said pouting. ' Those stone slabs were very well guarded. And they were only used once by cousin to deal with a tomb robber who had a powerful monster with him. They were sealed awayafter that. That is when I tried to take them.I failed unfortunatly.But thankfully, Pegasus discovered the tom were the Gods slept. Then I was awakened inside of you. I became your yami.' Seth said, praying to Ra that something had finally sunk into Seto's head.

" My yami...my darkness..." Seto mumbled.

" Who was the person who took your cards?" Seto asked.

' My Pharaoh,Yami.' Seth said angrily.

" What? Yami?" Seto remembered the time when his teacher introduced the rest of the class to Yami, and thats when Yami had started coming to school with Yugi.

( Begin Flashback)

Seto glanced wearily at the door of the classroom. Some kind of noise had distracted him from reading his new book, and he was praying to every god he knew that it wasn't more of his fangirs that were trying to come over and talk to him. He sighed and went back to his book. He was just hoping they didn't make a fanclub out of dedication to him.

" Yami come on! You've made it this far, whats so wrong about coming into a classroom?" Yugi asked. He had gotten Yami into the school so far, registered him in the Principal's office as a sophmore, and made it to the classroom so far. he didnt understand why Yami was so afraid of walking into a harmless classroom.

Yami looked around and mumbled: "Tea."

" Tea-chan?" Yugi looked at Yami dumbfounded. Why would Tea be the cause of Yami's classroom phobia?

Yami shook his head yes. He peered inside the classroom and saw Tea there, talking with some of her friends about some kind of crap. Probably about the new kid,him. About how hot he looked and how cool his voice sounded. They were probably even plotting to kidnap him!

" Wait a minute. Do you like Tea-chan Yami?" Yugi asked, with a smirk on his face.

Yami glared at his hikari. " Why would I like her? The only reason I don't want to go in there is because she's a pshyco-bitch who's in love with me! Ever since I got body back, the only thing she has been doing is chasing me around! Even Marik and Bakura are afraid of her, and she didn't even do anything to them!" Yami slummed against the wall next to the entry of the classroom and started glaring at innocent lockers.

" Oh, I didn't know that. But whenever Tea is around both of us, she acts normal." Yugi said, astounded at this new piece of information.

" That is because your around! I know how fangirls work Hikari. I had to deal with them when I was Pharaoh, and I found out that even while I was dead, my guards still couldn't keep the fangirls away from my tomb! They kept trying to open my coffin to get a last look at me!" Yami started muttering under his breath, uttering silent curses at last one of his fangirls, deceased and living.

Yugi sighed. " Hey Yami I-"

" Mutou-san, may I please ask what are you still doing out here?"

Yugi jumped a little and turned around to see the face of his homeroom teacher.

" Kazuya-san... I-I was just showing my...my cousin around! He's new here!" Yugi heard a slight chuckle as he was dealing with his plight. Yugi turned and his rival, Kaiba, walk in the class with a smirk on his face. Some of his fangirls followed a couple of seconds later.

" Ah, so you're the new student." Kazuya said, looking at sullen Yami who was slumped on the floor still.

" Uhh..." Responded Yami.

"Na-nanda? What's wrong with your cousin?"

Yugi bent down and picked up Yami, shacking him out of his fangirl depression.

" Eh-heh...He's just a little nervous." Yugi said.

" Hm. Of course. Well, come in Yugi. Yami, please wait here. I shall call you in soon." Mr. Kazuya said, steering Yugi into the classroom.

Once inside the class, Mr. Kazuya erased a smart comment on the board. He guessed it was done by Joey orTristan. He cleared his throat to gain attention from the class.

" First off, I would like to say thank you to Joey and Tristan for their comment they left on the board." Mr. Kazuya said.

The whole class broke out in laughter while Joey and Tristan got up and started bowing and soaking up the attention.

"Alright you two. Next time its detention not attention."

The class broke out in laughter again ( Bakura laughing the loudest. Ryou just buried his head in his arms.) as Joey and Tristan quickly sat back down. Mr. Kazuya cleared his throat again to regain the attention of the class.

" Right. Anyway, we have a new student today. His name is Yami Mutou and he is Yugi's cousin. Yami, why don't you come in."

( End Flashback)

" Ah, so my Pharaoh is still alive is he?" Seth said, smirking at Seto.

" Why would you care? You can't do anything in your state." Seto stated, backing away as Seth advanced closer.

Seth grabbed Seto's arm and dragged him closer. He wrapped his arm around Seto's waist and gave him a slight kiss.

" You're going to wake up, and send this message to my Pharaoh. Tell him Im back, and I will get my revenge. All right?" Seth said, kissing Seto again.

" Now... wake up."

-

Yamia: Nyah! Left ya with a cliffie! But don't fret. Remember, I put shounen-ai in!

Brago: I don't think even shounen-ai will save you...

Yamia: Gah! You're right Brago-kun! Gomen nasai to everyone who expected updates from me! Im sorry! I blame it on writing new fanfics, watching Zatch Bell, hugging and kissing Brago and reading manga!(smile)

Brago: And playing Final Fantasy X. I still can't believe you still can't beat Yunalesca. I would've beaten her in-

Yamia: Wah! I didn't mean to kill Maester Seymour! I wanted him marry Yuna you know! Its not my FAULT!(runs out of the room to cry)

Brago: (sigh) I didn't say anything about him. Anyway, you ningen know what to do. Read and review. Now do it.


	4. Chapter 3: Come Back to Me

Yamia:konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-sans! this Yamia is finally back with the next chapter!celebrates in her own special way

Brago:and it took you how long to do this?

Yamia:checks update list a year!smiles happily

Brago:baka hanyou...

Yamia:hush! so anyway, yes i have finally updated Personality Glitch after these past two millenia. as i told you in the last chapter, this and the next chapter will be filler chapters. after these two, we will go back to the main story. full of angst, drama, romance...i should start writing some more comedy fics.

Brago:please...don't...

Yamia:oh be quiet you and do the disclaimer!

Brago:Yamia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(but i own duel monster cards and copies of the manga!), Zatch Bell(but i own copies of the manga!), or me for that matter...waiting for Yamia to say something

Yamia:go on Brago!

Brago:...and doesn't own the Nintendo DS(but i own one!), L'ArcenCiel(oh how i wish i did...but i own cds and pictures!) or their song LOST HEAVEN(but i own the cd that has the song!). she doesn't own Nintendogs(but i own a copy!) and Sonic the Hedgehog...whatever game this one is..(its Sonic Rush silly Brago! and i own a copy). she only owns this idea.

Yamia:arigato Brago-kun!please enjoy the story and don't forget to review! and i have one thing to say, you're only a true man if you play Nintendogs!thats all...

Brago:come on you, were going to bother Zatch and Kiyo...drags Yamia off the computer

Yamia:see you guys at the end!

----- ------ ----- ----- ----

Personality Glitch

chapter 3:Come Back To Me

---- ---- ---- ----- --- ----

Mokuba flung himself onto his huge bed and sighed, snuggling into the warmth. Today was a total disaster. There were new employees so of course, plenty of mistakes were made. There were duel disks which only projected fairy holograms(Mokuba thought Tea and Serenity would love that so saved two of them), some idiot thought it would be nice to stick a metal fork where it doesn't belong and caused a blackout. Another idiot accidently made half of Kaiba Corp.'s stock drop. Momentary panic and threats of being fired ran rapant until Mokuba fixed every problem. And he got dark chocolate candy instead of milk chocolate. Who eats dark chocolate?

_Well say goodbye lost heaven! How we longed for heaven! We're letting go_...

Stormy eyes glared at the little cell phone on the bed ringing and vibrating. It annoyed him greatly. Mokuba watned to finally relax, not deal with more bs from the company.

"Moshi moshi." He answered in an slightly annoyed voice.

'_Moshi moshi Kaiba-san. Its me Kazuya-san.'_

"Oh Kazuya-san. Whats wrong?" Mokuba wondered what his secretary was calling for so late.

_'I was wondering if you remembered that you have a meeting in Hiroshima. Theres a new Kaiba Land there that needs the president of the company there for the grand opening.'_ She said with laughter in her voice.

"Hiroshima..."

Mokuba froze. He had totally forgotten he was supposed to be in Hiroshima tomorrow.

_'Ano...hello? Kaiba-san?'_

Seto had promised two months ago that he and Mokuba would be there to personaly open the Kaiba Land at Hiroshima. But since Seto wasn't here, Mokuba had completly forgotten about it.

_'Kaiba-san! Are you still there?"_

"Nani?...Oh, Kazuya-san. Ano, do you think you can get a jet ready for me?"

_'Of course Kaiba-san. It'll be ready in an hour at the Lab 5 runway.'_

"Arigato Kazuya-san. Ja ne."

_'Ja ne, Kaiba-san.'_

Mokuba sighed. He wished he could have stayed in Domino a little longer to hang out with Yugi and his friends. They had planned a duel tournament for the weekend and Mokuba was going to finally get his rematch with Yami. Looks like that was going to canceled. Mokuba walked to his closet and started digging throught it until he came across his duffel bag. He started to pack random clothes he found in his back. He had a feeling that he would be staying in Hiroshima for more then just a day.He swung his bag onto his shoulders and grabbed his cell, dailing a number into it.

_'Moshi moshi.'_

"Roland, I need you to bring the limo to the front of the mansion. And have the driver bring me to Lab 5."

_'Kaiba-san, daijobu desu ka?'_

"Don't worry, everything is fine, I just have to be in Hiroshima tomorrow thats all."

_'Oh of course sir. I'll get on it right away.'_

"Arigato. Ja."

Mokuba flipped the phone closed and opened it again. He dailed another number and put the phone to his ear.

_'Moshi moshi, Myojin residence.'_

"Konban wa Tsubasa-chan." Mokuba answered in a teasing voice.

_'Mokuba-kun! I told you not to call me that when Im at home!'_

"Gomen gomen Tsubasa!"

_'Mokuba-kun, why are you calling so late anyway? One of your employees get on your nerves today?'_

"More like a five of them. But thats not why Im calling. Im going to Hiroshima tomorrow."

_'Thats great Mokuba-kun! Bring me back a souviner!'_

"But I don't know when I'll be back. Im going there on a business trip."

_'Oh...Oi! Okaa-san! Im going to Hiroshima with Mokuba-kun and I don't know when I'll be back!'_

"Nani?"

In the background _'Okay Tsubasa! Just bring me back something alright? When are you leaving?'_

"Oi Tsubasa!"

_'Right now! Im going to Lab 5, they have a private runway and a superfast jet!'_

_'Alright then, tell your boyfriend I said hi!'_

"I think I just died."Mokuba muttered.

_'Hey Mokuba-kun, Okaa-san said hi.'_

"Tsubasa! I never agreed to this!"

_'You didn't have to, Im coming anyway. I'll just buy new clothes at Hiroshima. I need some new ones anyway. But you'll be glad Im coming with you Mokuba-kun!'_

"But how are you getting to Lab 5?"

_'By car duh. Hey Okaa-san! Can you drive me to Lab 5?'_

"(crying)"

_'Of course! As long as you're giving directions!'_

_'Of course I will! Oi Mokuba-kun, Im leaving now, see you on the plane!'_

"I never should've called you..."

_'And I love you too. Ja Mokuba-kun! Hey Okaa-san! Lets go al-'_ Tsubasa hung up.

Mokuba glared at his cellphone as he closed it. He thought Tsubasa was just as bad as Joey. Both of them were totally random and didn't think twice about anything. They were loud also and didn't care what happened to them if their friends were trouble as long as everything came out good in the long run. But despite all this Mokuba smiled. These were all reasons he loved Tsubasa to death.

The raven-haired teen was brought out of his daydream when he heard his cellphone ring. He answered it and Roland responded saying that the limo was ready to go. He hung up and walked to the door then ran back inside and to the t.v. He picked up his mp3 player and hastily stuck it inside his pocket. Mokuba started searching around his television and found what he was searching for. He picked up his ebony Nintendo DS and a couple of games to go with it.

Mokuba flipped open his DS and turned it on, choosing the DS game that was already in there. He was greeted with the warm sight of his two Nintendogs playing with each other. He laughed when they noticed him and ran up to greet him.

"I almost forgot about you two Seto and Riku. How are you?"Mokuba cooed to his puppies. They simply barked in reply. Seto gave Mokuba an extra bark. They ran around in a little circle when he fed them.

The young Kaiba looked at his DS with a sad smile. How long had it been since he got this? How long had it been since he last saw his big brother's smile?

Flashback

"Hey Mokuba, wake up."

"..."

"Mokuba...wake up."

"Five more minutes mom..."

"Nani? Mokuba, its me Seto."

Mokuba opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by the sight of older brother's steel blue eyes. Mokuba sat up in his large bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He greeted his brother with a lazy smile.

"Ohayo Seto, whats up?"

Seto thought for a minute.

"The sky..."

Mokuba froze in mid-yawn and stared at Seto. He never cracked jokes. Especially not early in the morning. He looked at the digital clock next to his bed. It read eight in the morning. Yes, it was early in the morning. Did Seto have his coffe yet?

"Hey, aniki?"

"Hai?"

"Did you have your coffee yet?"Mokuba asked uncertainly.

Seto laughed.

"Of course I did. I can't tell my little brother a joke on his birthday?"

Mokuba's eyes widened. He hadn't realized it was his birthday today. He had totally forgotten.

"Today's my birthday? Did you get me something Seto? Huh? Huh?" Mokuba asked, crawling over his brother to find the supposed present.

Seto took off his head and set him back down on the bed. He pulled out a box wrapped in metallic blue paper from under Mokuba's bed. He handed it to Mokuba and almost had his fingers ripped off when his younger brother started hungrily tearing up the wrapping paper. Seto blew a piece a paper off of his hand when Mokuba finally finished.

"Its a new DS! And its in black! Arigato Seto!" Mokuba yelled, putting his brother in a death hug.

Seto pulled Mokuba away from him, grateful for the air that came back into his lungs. When he felt Mokuba shuffling around on the bed, he steeled himself for another one of Mokuba's death hugs.

When nothing came, Seto opened one eye and saw Mokuba sticking in a game cartdrige. He looked confused for a minute and then remembered Mokuba already had DS games.

"Just make sure you don't destroy your DS again ne Mokuba?" Seto said, smirking a little.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, a Junebug flew on my DS! Do you realize how scary that is Seto? Especially when your in an alien country where no one understands Japanese?"Mokuba yelled.

"That doesn't explain why you threw it against the shop window..."

"I had to kill it! It would've killed me first if I hadn't thrown my DS at that window!"Mokuba yelled again.

"Whatever, but that American guy wasn't to happy you killed that bug against his window."

"That guy was mean anyway, he was making fun of my Engrish!"

"Its pronouced English. And yours sucks and you even make fun of it. Just come downstairs when you're ready Mokuba. I have another surprise for you." Seto gave Mokuba a little smile and left his room, closing the door behind him.

The younger Kaiba brother stuck his tounge out at the closed door and resumed playing with his Nintendogs. It was three weeks since he had last seen them. He was just to busy with tournaments to go out and buy another one. So he was happy when he got this new one.

A soft knock came at Mokuba's door and startled him out of his game playing daze. He let out an sigh, he was getting so far in this Sonic game. He glanced at his digital clock and read it was nine in the morning. He was playing for a whole hour and completly lost track of time. He yelled out to the person on the other side of his door to come in and saw it was one of their maids.

"Sorry for bothering you Kaiba-san. But your brother has requested you come to the kitchen."

"Arigato, tell him I'll be down there soon."

"Of course sir."The maid closed the door softly as she left.

"Welp, since Seto called me down, he must be done with his shower. And hopefully his second cup of coffee."Mokuba said jokingly. He turned his game off and put his DS on his bedside table. He got off his bed and streched, feeling his shirt ride up his stomach a little. He grabbed fresh clothes from inside his closet and ran into his bathroom for a quick shower.

The door to Mokuba's room opened slowly, creaking a little. Seto stuck his head inside his little brother's room, and heard the shower going. He opened the door all the way and walked in, closing the door quietly incase Mokuba was listening for anything. Seto made his way to Mokuba's bed and dumped a satchel full of birthday cards onto it. Most of them were from Mokuba's legion of fangirls, ten of them were from Yugi and Yami, Joey, Duke, Ryou and Bakura, Marik, Tristen, Tea and Rebecca. Seto was surprised when he saw Bakura's signature on the card. Ryou must have used the "no sex for two weeks" threat on Bakurato make him sign. Seto couldn't stop laughing for weeks after he heard that.

Mokuba turned off the shower, quickly missing the hot water that had stopped falling onto his skin. He shook his head to get all of the water out his hair, making it look more like a bush. When he got out and saw it in the mirror, he smiled. He thought he looked good. That was what Tsubasa thought anyway...

Seto heard the shower turn off and instantly started to panic. He didn't want Mokuba to see him in his room doubled over in laughter. He heard the door to the bathroom start to creak open. Seto jumped off of Mokuba's bed and crawled under it, thankful for the long sheets that were on every bed in the mansion. The older Kaiba heard Mokuba humming when he got out of the bathroom. He sweatdropped when he realized it was showtunes.

Mokuba sat on the bed, happily humming his song. When he went to reach for his DS, he finally noticed the pile of mail in his bed.

"Whats all this? It better not be junk mail, I haven't been on the internet that long last night for them to send it to me..."

Under the bed, Seto was seriously thinking of putting parental controls on Mokuba's computer.

The ebony-haired child opened up the first letter he saw. It was addressed from Tea and the envelope was pink. He took out the card and ripped up the offending pink envelope. He let it fall to the floor as read his card aloud.

'Mokuba-kun,

Otanjoubi omedetou! Your another year older and of course, another year wiser. Hopefully you will grow up to be a strong adult people can look up to. And when you finally take over your brother's job, I hope you can become even stronger and you won't let power and greed cloud your sight. Always remember your friends, in bad times and in good, when you get older. And always remember, we love you.

-Tea-chan'

Mokuba smiled and put his card on his desk. Seto mumbled silently about Tea and her friendship crap. Mokuba shuffled through all the cards from his fangirls. He only loved two people, his brother was number one of course. The second one was his boyfriend Tsubasa. Mokuba kept shuffling around the cards(ignoring Rebecca's card. He was still mad about her bad-mouthing Seto and his company) and he saw a card from Ryou and Bakura. He ripped open the card, he had to see what Bakura wrote in here.

'Dear Mokuba,(he saw this was by Ryou)

Today would be just another day if you weren't born into this world. So otanjoubi omedetou Mokuba. I hope you have a wonderful birthday and many more to come. And whatever Bakura writes, sorry about that.'

-Ryou'

Mokuba quickly finished what Ryou had wrote to him and started to read Bakura's. He knew Bakura liked to rant and race wether he was talking or writing something. Mokuba knew Bakura's letter was going to be interesting.

'To the Kaiba-brat,(Mokuba glared at that, so did Seto)

Ryou told me to write to you for something or other. Oh yeah, its your birthday. Otanjoubi omedetou. Why the hel am I writing this? If only Ryou hadn't used that threat against me. So what if he doesn't have sex with me? I'll just go somewhere else! Damn little punk. I should-Gomen nasai Mokuba-kun, you know how Bakura is...

-a very sorry Bakura'

Mokuba was laughing so hard when he finished what Bakura had wrote. Seto was making a mental note to tell Bakura to watch he said around Mokuba. While he was brooding, Seto felt the weight of the bed shift. He figured Mokuba must have gotten up. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard Mokuba mumbling about what to wear.

"This is annoying. Im acting like a girl! If Tsubasa was here he would laugh at me. I think I'll just waer rhis..."Mokuba quickly slipped on a black shirt and khaki pants and ran out of the room, with his DS in hand. Seto sighed in relif when Mokuba finally left. He crawled back out from underneath and left Mokuba's room. Intent on getting Mokuba's electronic shopping spree over with.

"Mokuba!"

"Im downstairs big brother!"

End flashback

Mokuba smiled sadly. He was happy that that was the last happy memory he had with Seto, but he was also sad that that was the last time he ever saw his big brother.

"Kaiba-san, we're at Lab 5 now."

Mokuba looked out of the limo's window. Lab 5 of Kaiba Corp. looked dark and gloomy and the private jet runway wasn't helping either. He kept looking around and noticed a figure running towards the limo. It was Tsubasa, with a wide smile on his face. Mokuba wondered how Tsubasa got there so fast.

The stormy-eyed child grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He was almost knocked over when Tsubasa ran into him.

"Mokuba! Its about time you got here! I got here twenty minutes ago!"Tsubasa said happily, hugging Mokuba tightly.

"I hope you and your mom didn't brake any laws trying to get here."Mokuba joked.

"Nu-uh, we just took a short cut. And my okaa-san told me to give you this."Tsubasa gave Mokuba a heated kiss. He pulled back knowing Mokuba would want more soon.

"That wasn't fair Tsubasa, Im going to get you back on the plane."Mokuba said, grabbing his bag and Tsubasa's hand.

"I can't wait then." Tsubasa started walking along with Mokuba to the runway.

"Kaiba-san, Myojin-san. This way please."

The couple followed the flight attendant to the runway were a private jet was waiting. They got on and Mokuba settled himslef into a window seat. Tsubasa ran into the cockpit, intent on finding out how long the trip would take. He wanted to play a little game with his chibi lover after all. As the plane took off, Mokuba stared out of the window sadly. Wishing this week would end. Wishing his brother would come back.

---- ---- ----

Yamia:omigod that ending was so sad!

Brago:oh, that ending was such crap...

Yamia:hush you! its kawaii emo mamodo like you that makes me kidnap you guys and make you become my co-authors!

Brago:i should be fighting Zeno right now...not chatting with your ningen audience.

Yamia:and this is why you haven't gotten together with Sherry yet.

Brago:...

Yamia:(smile)

Brago:i hate you so much right now...

Yamia:(hugs Brago) i love you too!

Brago:(sigh)

Yamia:anyway you guys. i swear to Ra i will have the next chapter up soon! and remember, it will be a filler chapter. it will explain what happened with Yugi and the gang while Seto was talking to his alter ego okay? and the only way to understand that coffee joke, you have to read my other story Coffee alright? see ya next time! lets go bug Zeno,Brago!

Brago:finally, something interesting to do...

Japanese translations

Otanjoubi omemdetou:happy birthday

Okaa-san:mother

Gomen nasai:im very sorry

Moshi moshi:hello(when on the phone)

Ja:bye

Ja ne(pronouced _ja na)_:good bye

Ohayo:Good morning

Oi:hey

Daijoubu desu ka:are you alright?

Arigato:thanks

Ano:umm...

Ne:right?


	5. Chapter 4:Time Paradox

Yamia:konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-sans! i am back with the next chappie for Personality Glitch! yatte!

Brago:just a minute ago you were all sulky. what happened to make you so happy?

Yamia:because this Yamia must remain happy! but there are some things i want to point out to my reviewers who think they are giving me constructive criticism...

Brago:here we go...

Yamia:like how no one in this story is the age they are in the anime. (i know i neglected to mention this in the first chapter and i do apologize. and i changed everyone's names back to their original Japanese names. i hate their English names. so Jonouchi is Joey, Anzu is Tea, Honda is Tristan, and Otogi is Duke Devlin.) everyone who was in high school is out of there. that little flashback where Seto remembered Yami happened years ago. Mokuba is seventeen and a junior in high school. and another thing, who in Ra's name cares if i use so much Japanese!? im half Japanese so i can't help it but to put some words in Japanese! and the show is friggin' Japanese too! and this damn fic is au! AU! Alternate Universe! and the chapter were it revolved only around Mokuba was intentional. i told you all at the beginning of chapter 3 that chapter 3 and chapter 4 were going to be filler chapters explaining what everyone was doing while Seto was talking to Seth. if this doesn't set you straight then i don't know what will! so there!

Brago:done now?

Yamia:yep!

Brago:thank kami...

Yamia:now do the disclaimer!

Brago:kami only knows why i put up with you(it's cause you love me!). this Yamia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Zatch Bell, me(hey!), or anything else that appears in this story that you ningen know she doesn't own. happy now?

Yamia:very much so. enjoy the fic minna-sans!

----------------

Personality Glitch

chapter 4:Time Paradox

---------------

"Priest Seth..."

"Pharaoh Atemu. It's good to see you again."

"What do you want here?! Why have you awakened and messed with Kaiba's mind?!"

Seth rose from his phantom throne. He walked down to Yami and bent down on one knee. He picked up his head and smirked at the ex-Pharaoh. Yami growled, grabbed Seth by his shoulders and threw him across the room. He made to go after Seth but everyone in the room stopped him.

"Woah, hey Yami cool your jets will ya?" Jonouchi said, grabbing Yami around his arms.

"Yami, what has gotten into you?" Yugi softly placed his hands on his darker half's chest.

"His mind is stuck in the past now." Marik answered, trying to keep Yami away from Seth.

"The past?" Yugi questioned.

"Just watch." Marik responded.

-

Seth got up and dusted off his robes. He gave Yami a mock hurt look and laughed when said person became enraged.

"What's wrong my Pharaoh? I thought my reappearance would please you?" Seth smirked.

"Why would I be?! Look at what you've done Kaiba! You don't even belong in this time! WHY SHOULD I BE RA-DAMNED HAPPY ABOUT YOUR AWAKENING?!"

"Hmph. You don't belong here either. You even have your own body, while I must share one. Don't you think that's a little unfair Atemu?"

"That's Pharaoh Atemu to you! Do not talk to me as though I am lower than you!" Yami strained against the hold Jonouchi and Marik had on him.

Seth narrowed his eyes at Yami's comment.

"You should talk cousin. You gave up your title to me and disappeared forever. And then you have the nerve to show your face?! I think I have every right to be here!" Seth argued back.

"Yami, I think Seth has point. You have your own body in this time. So I guess-"

"No he doesn't!" Yami interrupted. "He tried to destroy the fucking world! I don't even know why I gave him my title in the first damn place!"

"Heh, it's not my fault you wanted to screw that little midget of your's so badly." Seth laughed when he saw Yugi turn beat red.

"Wha-!..." Yami couldn't respond. He became relaxed and Jonouchi and Marik let their hold of him go.

"I thought so. Now if only Seto would submit to me as easily as you did."

Yami fell to his knees, his energy completely spent. All of these years...all of these years he thought he would finally be happy with his lover by his side. All of the evil in the world was finally gone. No more Shadow Games, no lives taken or destroyed, no more souls devoured by the darkness. Guess it was just a dream within a dream.

"Yami! Are you alright?!" Yugi kneeled down besides Yami and started shaking him lightly. Yami didn't respond. Seth started laughing laughing, finding Yami's predicament amusing. Yugi asked his friends for help with Yami. Marik made Yami piggyback him and headed out of the door, Yugi following close behind.

"Jou? Aren't you coming?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be right there Yug. I just wanna say something to Mr. Fancy Pants." Jonouchi smiled slightly.

"A-alright." Yugi closed the door softly.

Jonouchi's smile disappeared and a frown took its place instead. He turned back to Seth and glared at him.

"Well, what do you want?" Seth asked angrily.

"I just want Kaiba back. We all do." Jonouchi answered simply.

"Is that all? Well then, tough luck. He's not coming back."

Jonouchi growled and slammed Seth against the wall. Warm brown eyes looked into cold blue ones.

"Kaiba listen to me! You gotta wake up man! Everyone misses you! Especially Mokuba, the one that loves you the most! Come on, wake up!" Jonouchi yelled.

Seth smirked. " To bad Seto wasn't here to enjoy your little speech. Maybe next-mph!"

Seth was cut off when Jonouchi slammed his mouth onto Seth's. Seth's eyes widened and he tired to push Jonouchi off but he wouldn't budge.

-

"_Hey_ _Yug, what's wrong with Yami?" Jonouchi asked._

_"This is what happen's when he stares at the tv to long."_

_"Oh I see, he's become a tv zombie."_

_"Basically."_

_"Then how do we snap him out of it?"_

_"Well, I just kiss him and he snaps out of it." Yugi explained._

_"Really? Try it then. I wanna see!"_

_"Alright."_

_Yugi bent down to Yami who was sitting on the floor. He put himself in front of the ex-Pharaoh and kissed him. Yami shuddered a bit but returned it. Yugi broke the kiss and smiled up at his friend._

_"See? Told you it work."_

_"Huh, that's a good thing to know Yug."_

_"Thanks!"_

_"Jonouchi? Yugi? I thought you two were at Otogi's store?" Yami asked confused._

_The two friends just laughed._

-

Jonouchi opened his eyes and saw cool blue eyes staring back at him instead of the cold ones he saw earlier. He broke the kiss and backed away slowly, a smile on his face.

'It worked. It really worked!' he thought.

"Katsuya? Is that you?"

"Kaiba! Its really you! Yes it worked!" Jonouchi started jumping around the room, a big grin plastered on his face.

Seto looked at Jonouchi, confusion clear on his face. He was in a dark place just wasn't he? He was all alone...wasn't he? Seto fell to the floor. He felt like his body couldn't support itself anymore. He felt like he couldn't support himself anymore.

Jonouchi stopped his victory dance when he saw Seto fall from the corner of his eye. He rushed over and put Seto in a sitting position on the floor and sat in front of him.

"Oi Kaiba, what's wrong? You nearly gave me a heart attack when you fell like that." Jonouchi put his hand to heart to prove his point.

"I was alone..."

"Huh? Alone? Kaiba, Im right here. Remember, Katsuya Jonouchi, the guy you love to hate?" the blond joked.

Seto threw himself on Jonouchi. They crashed to the floor and Seto started silently crying. Jonouchi hesitated, but hugged Seto in an awkward embrace.

"Hey Kaiba, it's alright. You're not alone. You have people who care about you. Especially your brother. Me on the other hand, I could care less about you. But since everyone else is worried about you, and you're in this state, I guess I should worry a little." Jonouchi ranted.

Not a word came from Seto except soft sobs. Jonouchi shrugged and continued to let Seto release all of his pent up frustration. Jou looked out of the little window that was in the room Seto occupied. Clouds floated lazily by in the bright blue sky. Jonouchi sighed and looked down at Seto, who was starting to calm down.

"Kaiba? You okay?" he asked.

"Seth...Yami...revenge..." Seto muttered.

"What? Revenge? Kaiba!" Jonouchi tried shaking Kaiba awake, but he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Jonouchi sighed again. He picked up Seto and layed him down on his bed. He gave him one last look before he left the room and into the chaos of reporters.

'Kaiba, I don't know how you got yourself into this, but I will help you get out of it.'

He closed the door to the sleeping dragon-tamer, oblivious to the dangers awaiting him.

----

Yamia:im sorry this chapter is so short! but i have alot of things to deal with in my life right now! its very hard!

Brago:then why don't you drop the authoress gig and focus on your schoolwork?

Yamia:hell no! why would you even suggest something like that?!

Brago:just trying to help...

Yamia:well your help is not appreciated!

Brago:i could tell.

Yamia:hush! anyway, please don't forget to review minna-sans! i promise i will have the next chapter up soon! until then, ja for now!


End file.
